1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide contents processor, slide contents processing method, and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technique for assisting a conference or presentation in such a manner that in the conference or presentation using slides as material, slides by page included in the material and audios discussing or explaining them are recorded, and a person who has not taken part in the conference listens to the audios and views the contents of the conference while browsing the slide or a person who has not taken part in the presentation listens to the audios and views the contents of the presentation while browsing the slide. The following patent documents have been proposed.
A display device described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 11-242542 creates a representative drawing which can easily grasp the contents of multimedia data and displays the summary using the created representative drawing. A system described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-109099 records material used for a presentation in a conference associated with videos and audios explaining the material and replays the material in synchronization with the videos and audios. A system described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-304420 delivers contents so that a client can view the scene of a desired session part.
In the method of Related Art, the contents cannot be grasped unless slides used for a presentation are successively viewed. It takes about the same time as when a conference or presentation is actually performed. The display device described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 11-242542 cannot find, with a representative drawing, a slide the user looks for.
In the system described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-109099, a desktop PC is necessary for browsing videos, slides and audios recorded into a server to look back upon the contents of a conference. It is difficult to browse them outside the office. It is also difficult to secure enough time to browse previous conference data in the office. In the system described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-304420, the scene of a desired session part is hard to search for.